Forever Yours
by Kazey
Summary: Ikuto and Amu both made a promise; the two of them would go separate ways to find what they truly wanted. It has been 5 years since the two have encountered one another... Amu wakes up one morning to find a familiar face in her bed...again.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This is my FIRST Shugo Chara! Fanfiction so please do be nice! I'll do my best~ it's also one of my 'first person' stories.

**Note**: _I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. KTHXBAI._

* * *

**Story**: Forever Yours

**Series**: Shugo Chara!

**Pairing**: Ikuto and Amu (Amuto Win!)

**Rated**: M (_Mature_) for sexual reasoning –later-.

**Summary**: Ikuto and Amu both made a promise; the two of them would go separate ways to find what they truly wanted. It has been 5 years since the two have encountered one another. Ikuto went on a journey to find his father as Amu went on her own journey to find herself. Amu wakes up one morning to find a familiar face in her bed...again.

* * *

"**Forever Yours"**

Chapter 1: _From Past To Present..._

**Amu's POV**.

My mind was completely blank today almost exhausted beyond belief. Why you ask? Well this was all due to all exams being over and done with. It was officially summertime as I finished my last exam today, went to work and now was completely exhausted from the day that all I could think about was sleep...and him.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_.

He was the one person who I felt I could be my true self around, and yet he was nowhere to be found. It had been months since my last call from him you see; he used to call me the first Saturday of every month. It has officially been three months since he had stopped doing so. The last time I heard from him he said him and his father whom he had found were going to travel together around the world with the money they had made, I was just wondering when the time would come for him to visit me...

As I sighed heavily entering my room my life seemed to pass by from past to present from when Ikuto was here to what had happened since he left.

After Ikuto left Tadase and I had gone out for a few months up until he let me go, though we were still the best of friends he said that there were too many things on my mind for me to be in a relationship, that and he said Ikuto was the one thing that was distracting me.

"Ikuto..." I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling in wonder of where he could be, and when I would hear from him next. The first Saturday of the month would be in a week and I could never wait patiently for it to come, ever. I mean he would _always_ call me at night even if it were a really late call.

Urgh! Ikuto why couldn't you just call me now!

_Buzz..._

My heart skipped a beat as I sat up and grabbed my phone from my desk and opened it to see the number said _'unknown caller' _which made me think of Ikuto's name immediately.

"Hello?" I quickly answered awaiting the reply from the other side.

"Amu-chan!" To my disappointment it had not been Ikuto, but rather Tadase calling me.

"Ah, Tadase-kun, you have a strange number." I said looking at my phone quickly to see that there was a number just no ID.

"Amu-chan I just wanted you to know this is my new cell phone number so please keep it in your phone okay?"

"Okay." I sighed to myself a little unhappy but at least someone cared enough about me to even give me a call. Mentally I smacked myself for even saying that now thinking about Ikuto not calling me.

"Have a good night!" With that he hung up the phone sounding overly pleased.

Tadase had been a good friend to me but it was quite awkward lately around us and I wasn't too sure why but I did my best to stay calm.

I walked over to my drapes and closed them to get dressed after walking to my closet. I stared at the clothes wondering exactly what I should wear. As my finger rose to my face I stared and picked out a night gown that I felt was necessary for tonight. This nightgown was a dark blue colour and quite comfortably tight around my upper body and loose toward the lower going halfway down my thighs.

I smiled as I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror blushing a bit at how much I had grown since the last time I looked. My chest had actually grown in but I was never really one to show it; and with that fact I blushed. That and my hair was quite a bit longer now, but of course I kept the layers I loved in it. I had also grown a little bit taller, but I was quite sure Ikuto would be much taller than I was still.

As I thought about the past and allowed my mind to drift I climbed into bed not having a worry about any more exams. It was now summer time and I had at least a good week before work would start up again. It was really nice to just have some time to myself to think about things and go see friends when I had the chance.

As I lost all consciousness my dreams took over my body as I felt light from head to toe pictures of the one who I could never admit I liked rush through my head. Moments, phone calls and miraculous times we had together would make me subconsciously blush on the outside and yet smile in my sleep. In reality however I knew I was too stubborn to even say that aloud; that I liked him. Sometimes I wondered if perhaps...no....love would be too strong of a word to describe. I wasn't quite sure if I loved him or not.

In my dreams I saw Ikuto walk to me and my heart began to rush as I smiled and ran over hugging him tightly never wanting to let him go. Why would I dream of such things?! I mentally hit myself in my dream but I could not let go and I didn't know why. Typically in my dreams I would have enough power to move myself away from him but not this time, which I found strange.

After that, everything went completely black...

-**The Next Morning**-

I moaned from exhaustion, wanting to know what time it was but my room was still dark due to the darker curtains I got because I hated the light in early morning. I felt like I had a million emotions fill me with my eyes still closed but I knew I was awake. It seemed that I fell asleep hugging my large teddy-bear last night...but it felt slightly smaller; and soon I began to move my hand to realize that perhaps this wasn't my teddy bear.

I rubbed my eyes to get all the little sleepy-men out and allowed them to focus before looking beside me to see such a familiar face.

No, it couldn't be!

That beautiful expression, that dark blue hair that felt almost like fur it was so soft, and that delicate expression upon his face; Ikuto had come back to me! No, I couldn't believe this, it had to be a dream! Like the one I had the night before! This was completely impossible and overall I was completely shocked!

"I-Ikuto!" My heart raced as I sat up quickly, one hand keeping my short nightgown down as the other was at my face, I could not believe such a thing had happened.

A short moan came from him as his gorgeous dark blue orbs peered into my golden ones; both connecting with such a strong feeling. I felt a strange feeling from my stomach up to my head, it was like a rush of heat that I couldn't control. I was giving into this wonderful yet strange feeling that I wanted to reject right now; but I knew I couldn't,

A smile appeared on his lips as he placed a hand on my cheek which made me blush a million shades darker then I already had.

But then it hit me.

What was Ikuto doing in my bed?!

"W-what are you....Ikuto." The only words I could even hear come out of my mouth before I smacked his hand away from me. "You PERVERT!" I yelled, completely unexpectedly.

His face was in shock, but by this moment he sat up slowly wearing a black t-shirt that would cling to his body well. Oh my how he had grown, but that was defiantly not the thing I was focused on!

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you Amu..." He had a grin on his face as he stared at me, as I tried my best not to give in.

"Idiot! Why didn't you call me? Why are you all of a sudden here in my room!? Why were you gone for so long without visiting me once!" I yelled at him but I knew there was no one home so it was okay for me to do such a thing.

I felt my face get hot and tears form in my eyes, I had missed him so much. He never called me anymore and I had been so worried and out of the blue he came to see me, appearing in my bed?! I was defiantly expecting answers right now!

"Amu, calm down and let me explain myself." Ikuto seemed so calm about the situation

"Why did you stop calling me all of a sudden! You idiot!" I grabbed the nearest pillow next to me as Ikuto shield himself from my hits on him constantly, with each hit I would call him an '_Idiot'_ up until I gave up and my tears began to give in.

I started crying...out of all the things I cried in front of him.

I felt myself being pulled forward, my teary eyes widening as my forehead hit his chest as his arms wrapped around me, one arm I felt on my back and the other began to stroke my hair which really made me cry even more.

I felt many mixed emotions by this point and I didn't quite know what to do.

This bothered me, he wasn't even saying anything and here I was completely upset by him never calling me or visiting me and every little thing just seemed to come all at once. I was so excited he was here but at the same time I was holding this huge grudge against him.

"Amu," He spoke my name so softly that it made my heart cringe; tightening as if I were preparing myself for heart-break.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered sniffling to myself quietly.

"I missed you." It was so simple, the words he spoke. How could he say it so casually? How could he be so calm? Was there someone else he just hadn't told me about? Was there something I was missing? Did he really even miss me?

Why did my thoughts keep continuing on and on like this I felt as if I was going to explode!

His grip seemed to tighten on me and I thought for a moment I felt him shake but I made sure to not assume that he was perhaps upset about being away as well. It was hard not to assume too many different things; especially considering I'm a girl with a huge set of strange hormones.

"So why?" I asked him in a soft whisper as I looked up at him and stared into his eyes which looked very hurt.

Why was he looking at me in such a heart broken way? Now things like this would get me worried as I stared to tear up more just by seeing him this way.

"Why are you crying Amu?" His hand that was on my head before was now on my cheek as his thumb caressed it softly; it felt so nice and gentle.

"I'm not," I whined as I whipped away my tears with my wrist.

"Don't be so stubborn, idiot..." His voice seemed to quiet down as he leaned his forehead up against him, his eyes closed.

My eyes though were quite wide seeing him this close. It had been 5 years since I had seen him and yet he didn't seem to have changed that much, with the exception of possibly being taller but we were sitting down so I wouldn't know just yet.

My face felt very hot and I knew I was blushing but I attempted to ignore it as I closed my eyes thinking that perhaps I should let him have his moment in silence. I wasn't quite sure what this was about and I was extremely nervous to even find out what he was planning.

I felt his hand move to right above my chest which made me flinch, but it wasn't my chest he was about to feel; it was my heart. I had a rush come over me as my eyes shot open and he was staring right into them. Our distance was so close that I could barely breathe, and my heart was pounding.

"Ikuto..." I whispered quietly to him as a smile came across his face but I didn't know why.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, Amu? Are you anxious?" His face right then moved close to mine, his lips barely even touching my own, which made my heart beat faster.

I didn't know what to do and the only thing I could even think of doing considering I was so scared at this moment to lose my first kiss was to push him away. But at the same time... why did I feel so curious about this feeling?

I moved my head away as he moved his forward, a kiss being planted on my cheek as my eyes were still wide, staring away from him.

"Amu..." His voice trailed as I looked back at him. "You aren't the slightest bit curious?" I just couldn't help but adore his charming voice as I leaned up into him as if I were in a trance. I was curious; he was right.

With that, his lips gently touched my own and I felt my heart melt with a passionate feeling.

This was a feeling I had never felt before and it made me get weak in my body which began to lean back but I felt Ikuto's strong arms holding me from behind to make sure I didn't fall.

Why was he so careful with me all the time?

This was so unlike him to be this gentle!

As our kiss began to pull away it felt like I had been in an ever-lasting loop with him and my heart was pounding harder than ever, and my face was probably just as red as a tomato.

"Amu," Every time he called my name it seemed to weaken me; but it was probably because I hadn't seen him in so long. "I'll tell you what's been happening."

With that I was too captured in the moment but I dared to listen to his story. He kissed me on my warm cheek as I examined his own which were a little shade of pink perhaps if I made it out correctly.

Finally I was able to understand where he had gone these past few months without calling me once and I had to admit I was curious...

* * *

**A/N: **Well!!! That's it for chapter one, it's quite long enough for you guys!

I hope it wasn't toooooo bad, hahaha! I did try at least to capture them but don't worry Amu will be more spastic next time! Next chapter up sooooon~ At least I'm hoping so!

**I have a quest for you guys!  
Review with a comment telling me what you want to see happen in this fic and with that I will possibly choose that idea to be in the next or one of the next chapters to come!**

R&R!


	2. A little bit of lust

**Authors Note**: Whoaaa! Thank you for all the reviews so far I'm so excited! I love this story and I slowly have been getting more and more ideas as times gone on. Also mind that it is spring really soon (like next week or something? O.o) and I will be writing as much as I can because spring is a very inspiring season.

**Note**: _I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. KTHXBAI._

* * *

**Story**: Forever Yours

**Series**: Shugo Chara!

**Pairing**: Ikuto and Amu (Amuto Win!)

**Rated**: M (_Mature_) for sexual reasoning –LATER ;3

**Summary**: Ikuto and Amu both made a promise; the two of them would go separate ways to find what they truly wanted. It has been 5 years since the two have encountered one another. Ikuto went on a journey to find his father as Amu went on her own journey to find herself. Amu wakes up one morning to find a familiar face in her bed...again.

**Special Thanks To**: ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Himeka Tsukiyomi, xXYoraXx, ikutolover5, sakurachibi08, AmberHope1, meeraMELODY, Rainbow-Lotti, Foxgrl18, faaras-loner & SJP5!

* * *

"**Forever Yours"**

Chapter 2: _A Little Bit Of Lust_

**Ikuto's POV**

To be honest she looked so innocent right now I could make her mine this very moment. I had missed this girl more than anyone else in the world. I was shocked though, my cheeks could feel heat on them and I wondered if I was blushing? It had been a long time since I've done such a thing.

I grazed her cheek with the back of my hand and stared lovingly into her eyes. What beautiful golden orbs she had; they would suck me in with each innocent blink.

My... how this girl had grown in such a short amount of time. Not only her height but her body structure as well was much curvier than when I had last left her. Was it shameful to admit that she even filled out nicely too?

"Amu," I started trying to distract myself from kissing her at this very moment. But I knew she wanted answers and answers I would give her. "You remember how I told you my father and I had met up?"

I saw her give a little nod, oh god she was too cute.

"Well the first place we stopped was actually North America where we went to both Canada and the United States, they were both quite lovely I would have to admit. It wasn't as comfortable as it is here however." I paused for a moment staring at her eyes as I leaned back against the wall where her pillows were on her bed.

"The places that he took me were at terrible times I had to admit. He knew about you but his choice of flight was very timid. I called you every first Saturday night of the month did I not?" My head tilted to the side as I stared at her already knowing the answer.

"Yeah you did." She sat with her hands between her legs which held her long nightgown down.

"My father seemed to get tickets which were for Saturday during the day. I always had my cell phone's time as your time Amu, so that I could know exactly when I would call you. But it seemed that every Saturday we would fly elsewhere and it would be past that time to call you. So I kept looking forward to the next month that I would be able to talk to you again. I didn't want to break our little tradition." I had tried my best to explain it to her.

"So every time you wanted to call you were on a plane headed somewhere else around the world?" Amu sounded a little sad by the facts, but it was the past and she had to understand that.

"Yes but it was never my choice. At some point I wondered if he had made these decisions based on the fact that I had someone to call. He apologized many times; over and over to me telling me how sorry he was that I missed my chance to call you. I guess cheapest flights came during that specific time though..."

I watched her as she stared at me with her sad eyes. I could barely stand seeing her like this, all upset because of what happened. It hurt to even see.

I then leaned forward and grabbed her wrist as she looked shocked at me watching my hand. I pulled her into me and she fell onto my chest but didn't move. My arms embraced her tightly, though our position may not have been the best as her entire body was now between my legs. I was trying my best to ignore it but it was almost impossible.

Slowly I felt her hands wrap around me as I lifted myself in order to make room for her returned hug. I closed my eyes and smelt the sweet scent of strawberry in the air. She smelt so good to me that I could barely stand being around her. I felt like just being around her I couldn't control myself.

But I had to, she was still just a child and I wasn't sure if she knew what the words "Grown Up" meant. Back when, the last time I was in her house I told her to grow up quickly but she had no idea what I meant then.

"Ikuto," I heard her little voice speak from being buried in my chest.

"Yes?"

"I missed you." She whispered and I could feel my shirt beginning to get a little wet from her tears pouring out from beneath her eyes.

I placed my hand on her head to comfort her but I wasn't sure if it was working.

"Don't cry," I stared but only by then would she cry more. "Amu please, don't."

Her grip tightened on me but I wish I knew why she was crying right this minute.

"You don't need to cry I mean; I'm right here?" I guessed at what it was.

She looked up at me, those heart-striking golden orbs staring at me from below me. God I never understood girls! I missed her so much and here I was and she was still crying? Why?

"Amu tell me what's wrong." I said brushing her hair as my eyes stared right into hers.

She shook her head and I stared blankly at her.

"Amu, tell me."

Shaking her head again I sighed and gave her a bit of a glare as if to threaten her.

"Tell me now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay fine!"

I waited for her to respond as I could feel her little heartbeat when she leaned against me but she slowly got up and was sitting in front of me; but against me none the less. Why did that get to me so much? Maybe I really was a pervert like she'd always said.

"Was there...someone else..."

I watched at her confused for a few minutes trying to figure out what she was saying. Someone else? What?

"I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Like, you know another girl?"

I stared at her blankly for the longest time until I burst out laughing. I had never laughed this hard in so long!

"It's not funny!" She defended herself.

"Amu, it's adorable actually." I laughed and placed a hand on my forehead, but I slowly came to a stop and shook my head.

"No it's not!" Her arms crossed, she was acting childish again.

"So you're full out admitting, indirectly that you like me Amu?" I grinned and leaned closer to her, inches away from her face.

"What!" She blushed, it was written all across her soft face.

"Well you're worried about some other girl being in my life. When clearly I came here and the first thing I did was kiss you." I chuckled seeing her hands go over her mouth. "Yet here you are in front of me crying about a possibility of me thinking about some other girl when I have been worried all this time about calling you."

"Well I wanted to know!"

"You're childish." I smirked at her and placed a hand on her cheek. Her hands moved back to her nightgown which seemed to like to rise up her thighs.

"I am not childish!" She defended, but clearly her eyes told me different.

"So you missed me huh?" I grinned and sat right in front of her now, my face in her face.

"Nope!"

I laughed at her response because it was utterly obvious she was just being stubborn now.

"Amu don't be like that now." I grinned and leaned inches away from her lips my eyes staring into hers slowly losing focus.

I heard her catch her breath, but I wanted her to make a move. Though I knew it was utterly almost impossible for her to do such a thing I waited patiently to see if I would get a response.

She stayed in the same spot for quite a long time until her head moved the other way.

Realizing that she would probably never make a move I took her chin gently and turned her head back to focusing on me and closed my eyes kissing her gently.

I had a reaction that time, she kissed me back but she was shaking, I could tell she was nervous.

My body came closer to hers as we continued to kiss slowly, I was leading her on.

She tasted so good that it made me want more of her.

My mouth drifted away from her lips and went to her cheek kissing it multiple times until I got near her ear. Her ear was very sensitive the last time that I bit it...so I attempted to do such a thing again.

I bit down on her ear lobe and stroked it softly with my tongue. I felt her body become weak as she squealed and fell back onto her bed, but I went with her.

I now lay on top of her staring down at her adorable little face, out bodies intertwined.

"So my little kitten," I began quietly, whispering in her ear. I could feel the goose bumps rise on her arms while my nails gently caressed them stopping at her shoulders. "Still as sensitive and innocent as ever are we?"

"Eh?" She blushed and looked away from me but I took that chance to attack her ear again.

As I gently nibbled it she tensed up and moved her legs around squirming. Oh I very much liked this...

"Ikuto..." Her voice whispered as a grin came to my face and I began to nibble down her neck.

"Ah!" I glanced over to see her biting her lip but I closed my eyes from there on and continued to nibble and slightly suck upon her neck.

I loved hearing the little sounds she would make. It made my heart get a nice rise and I got such an interesting feeling that I could not quite describe.

By this point my hormones escaped me and felt uncontrollable. My hand reached down to her thigh and slowly made its way up her nightgown and was now on her stomach underneath her clothes. She didn't squeal or tense but her legs seemed to move more as I did this.

My left hand had gripped one of her grown breasts and began to play with it, grabbing it gently.

"Iku-" But before she could even say a word my lips had intercepted with her own and I kissed her passionately, never wanting the moment to end. My hormones were just way to strong by this point that I didn't want to stop.

I moved her legs with my own so that I was in-between her legs. Amu's legs tried to close but I had been leaning against her making it almost impossible to do so. As she kissed me back she seemed almost unsure but I continued to do as I was doing.

As she squirmed under me I felt myself rub up against her sending a jolt like feeling up my body.

I felt Amu's hands be placed on my chest and she slowly pushed me away from her breathing heavily. I stared down at her almost breathless myself and she shook her head slowly.

"Ikuto I... I just..." And that's when I realized I had done too much too soon to her.

"I'm sorry Amu," I began and took my hand from beneath her nightgown and I slowly sat up.

"I'm just not ready that's all." She said quietly and sat up next to me, her face was completely red by this point.

I felt a little frustrated but of course I respected her opinion and brought her into a hug instead which she gladly accepted.

"I think it's about time I get dressed... maybe we can go out for lunch?" She questioned looking up at me.

"That sounds fine; I'm a little hungry anyway." At right on cue my stomach growled and I gave her a strange look.

Shaking her head she got up to go get dressed.

* * *

**A/N**: O.o 2ND CHAPTER IS UP. And yeah I know she wanted to stop right? Total fail on her behalf which btw...you perverts who love the lust; I was screaming at her as I wrote it.

"YOU COULD HAVE WRITTEN IT WITH HER LETTING HIM!"

Well I kinda wanted to be a little more in character...ya know? LOL.

Anywho, any comments/suggestions/or questions are free to be said!

**I'd love any suggestions for future refrerences if anyone has any they would like to see happen.**  
Gotta make the fans happy!


End file.
